Normal
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This is my first shot at writing an Outlaw Star fic. Too bad I've seen only a few episodes.


Normal

**Normal**

** **

_I do not own Outlaw Star.And this is my first Outlaw Star fanfic so please be kind.I haven't seen all of the episodes but I did happen to see the final episode yesterday where Meflina and Gene kiss!Oh, and this takes place AFTER the series._

_ _

Melfina wasn't like any other normal girl.Instead of being born like other people, she was more like built or programmed or designed.She was a living, walking computer and a navigator for Gene Starwind.She had known, the moment Gene, Hilda and Jim found her that she didn't know who she really was or why she was created.So she cried that very moment.

If Gene had not been the one she saw and someone else found her, they would turn her into a puppet or tool, which was maybe what she really was in the beginning.Gene did not treat her that way.He treated her like a person, like she was normal.But was she really normal?And what is normal?Were the others normal?

Asha (let me know if I spelt her name wrong) was a Kitaru Kataru (let me know if I spelt that wrong too) and maybe she wasn't normal either.She was a woman-cat and it made her a vicious fighter.Also, like a cat, she was pretty nice.

Sasuka was the assassin.She was mostly quiet all the time but was very well mannered.Maybe she wasn't normal either.But she was still a good person to have around when things got sticky.

Jim was just a kid but he was really smart.Melfina liked him.But was it normal for an 11-year-old kid to be traveling with a bounty hunter like Gene Starwind?

Gene Starwind.Maybe he wasn't normal either but he was something else.

Because Melfina was different from all the others, she didn't find it important to sleep. Sure, she slept sometimes.But tonight, she couldn't.So she wandered around the ship.It was moving slowly thorugh outer space, headed for nowhere in particular.Melfina peeked through each room to see if everyone was sound asleep.

Asha sure looked like she was asleep.She lay on her back in the middle of the floor with her paws curled up by her face and she had a very silly grin on her cat-like face.She mumbled some funny words in her sleep and it made Melfina crack a smile.

Melfina walked on to Sasuka's room.She slept sitting up holding her sword.Was she worried about the ship being hijacked or something?Melfina shivered and went on to Jim's room.

Even for an 11-year-old kid, Jim slept like a baby.He was all curled up with his head on his pillow.Melfina sighed and walked to Gene's room.

From Gene's room, she could hear soft groaning.She quickly walked in to see him laying in an awkward position.His blanket was half off his body and he lay on his stomach, clutching his pillow.As Melfina tiptoed closer, she saw sweat beading across Gene's forehead.

He was having a nightmare.

But why would he be having a nightmare?Melfina wondered.He appeared like he wasn't afraid of anything.And the Galatic Layline was over and done with.There was nothing to be worried about now.Maybe he was reliving all his bad memories in his sleep.

Melfina frowned, even in his sleep; Gene could not escape his bad memories.

"Oh, Gene," she whispered.She touched his hair and smoothed it."Shhh." She remembered the time he came to get her.He really did care about her.Melfina would always remember that kiss they shared.She hummed softly and Gene slept more soundly.

She kissed his forehead and left the room before he woke up.She sat down in a chair and folded her arms on the table.She placed her head on them and fell asleep.

"Melfina," she heard Gene's voice."Hey."

"Hmm?"

She looked up and saw Gene's smiling face. "Morning.We've landed on Heifong." He said."Care to walk around?"

"Sure."She got up and rubbed her eyes."Where is everyone?"

"Out," he replied.

They walked in silence for a while."Melfina, is anything bothering you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no, why?"

Gene wrapped his arm around her, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I can, Gene," she smiled."But there's nothing bothering me now.You've already taken care of that."

She walked passed him, humming to herself.

"Okay," he said."I'm going to get you something.Be right back."

"Gene, where're you going?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise," he said over his shoulder."Stay right here."

Melfina watched him leave and sat down by a pond.She started to sing.She thought she was alone.

"I'm back," Gene said.He paused at her singing.'Her voice is so beautiful.'He walked closer and stepped on a twig.

Melfina gasped and turned around, "oh.Gene." She blushed.

"All I had to do was follow your singing," Gene commented.He knelt down and held out a bouquet."Here.I got these for you."

"That's so sweet, Gene," she said."But how, you don't have any money?"

"It's a secret," he said with a wink.

She kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on her shoulder."Oh Gene," she sighed.Gene placed his arms around her and held her close.Then he kissed her on the lips.

Maybe Melfina wasn't really normal.But it didn't matter to her.Gene loved her anyway.Until she was normal, she'll just be herself.

**How was that?Don't expect too many Outlaw Star fanfics from me.I didn't see all the episodes and it's hard to write for Outlaw Star!**

_ _


End file.
